Pintura a Dedo
by innuendoblues
Summary: Sobre como algumas coisas acabam e nunca deviam ter começado. -- família Black, oneshot -- 1º lugar no I Challenge Black do 6v --


**pintura a dedo**

"_We weren't lovers like that,  
__And besides,  
It would still be all right..."_

Se eu pudesse escolher alguém, seria ela. Não pude, mas Deus interveio – e a escolheram por e para mim.

Eu a teria eleito por uma série de razões. Suas manias. Cresci vendo suas manias. Nunca conseguiu baixar a voz, ela. Não sabia sussurrar. Quando tentava, acabava falando alto demais. E desistia.

Mas em primeiro lugar foram os pulsos. Os pulsos finos, o osso saliente. Não era proporcional. Acho que era uma coisa meio de família, eu também não era muito proporcional. Mas ninguém tinha pulsos como os dela. Nem mãos.

Meus motivos para escolhê-la não tinham fim. Mas ela não chegou a me escolher. Nós crescemos juntos, ela me ensinou tudo que sabia, ela foi meu primeiro beijo, ela era a garota mais linda de todas, tinha a voz mais estridente, tinha os pulsos mais bonitos, tinha uma porção de coisas absolutamente adoráveis. Mas ela não me escolheu.

Que fique claro, eu não a amava. Não a amo e não vou amar. Se amasse, não teria ficado feliz por termos nos casado sem que ela quisesse.

Eu fiquei.

Quem me ensinou isso, afinal, foi ela.

Só ela para fazer tanto jus ao sobrenome. Uma coisa que sempre invejei.

Eu não sei o que a literatura mundial sempre teve com primos. Primos casando, primos se envolvendo... e tudo isso como se não fossem coisas normais, como se impérios não tivessem se construído desta forma. Aos nossos pais sempre pareceu muito claro que casaríamos. As manias de Walburga. Um nome horrível, Walburga. Ninguém que ainda não a tivesse ouvido falar entenderia o porquê desse nome. Tão delicada, a Walburga. A boca e os pulsos mais bonitos do mundo.

Era claro que casaríamos – ela quase me criou. Talvez esta fosse a explicação para que nunca tivesse me amado também. Talvez me visse como criança. Eu não saberia dizer. Talvez eu não tivesse os lábios bonitos e vermelhos que ela tinha nem as manias irritantes.

É impossível desenhá-la com um traço só ou contar a nossa história de forma linear. Não tem como ser linear. Não na minha idade – não tardo, graças a Deus, a morrer – e não sobre ela. Não. Ela não costumava manter ordens. Só as dava. Uma de suas manias. Nunca dizia "por favor". Nem "obrigada". Eu era o único a não reclamar. Sempre gostei. Por que eu discutiria com ela? Bastava um sorriso e eu ficava sem motivos. Desde criança, desde as corridas sobre o gramado, desde as brincadeiras com os ponteiros dos relógios, desde tudo.

Sempre pesei as coisas antes de fazer. Ela não era assim. Eu nunca gritaria com ninguém. Nunca gritei. Acho que nem com nossos filhos. Tivemos dois. Nunca gostei deles. Perto da minha morte, ela começou a acusá-los de serem parecidos comigo. Talvez por isso eu não gostasse tanto deles. Sirius. Regulus. Que tipo de pai odeia os próprios filhos?

Não posso ser linear. Se ela fosse uma pintura, não poderia ser feita com pincéis ou lápis. Teria que ser desenhada a dedo. Só assim teria a precisão necessária, os borrões exatos. Mas nunca fui bom desenhista. Teria sido se não fosse por ela. É até irônico. Eu gostava de esboçá-la com grafite e ela detestava. Ficava imóvel, era meu modelo. Mas dizia detestar. Eu levava mais tempo fazendo a rascunho, os rabiscos que seriam apagados, do que imitando seus contornos. Ninguém conhecia seus contornos melhor do que eu.

Uma decepção foi nunca ter conseguido reproduzir o tom dos lábios. Nem mentalmente. Se eu fechasse os olhos depois de vê-la, me esqueceria da cor exata.

Assim foi nosso primeiro beijo. Não que não prevíssemos. Não. Era tão fácil, tão simples. Ela era tão sem mistura. Preto, branco e vermelho. Não tinha muitos adjetivos para explicá-la e eles não eram contraditórios entre si. Era a minha Black. Eu nunca a chamava de Walburga. Era a minha Black.

Ela tinha concluído Hogwarts havia poucas horas. Os pais dela comemorando. Não havia casal mais doce que Irma e Pollux. Tão felizes. Tão educados. Irma que dera à minha Black os cabelos cacheados. Fomos chamados, eu e Lucretia, minha irmã. Enquanto Lucretia se entretinha com nossos primos, a minha Black enfeitiçava tudo que podia enxergar. Acendia luzes, apagava luzes. Sempre que alguém estendia a mão para alcançar um copo, ela o levitava. Era boba.

"Sabe por que estou tão feliz?"

Ela só falava comigo. Com os outros ela gritava. A menos que estivesse se sentindo excepcionalmente bem. Mas era quieta com os outros, geralmente.

"Sabe?"

"Porque terminou os estudos?"

"Agora podemos ficar mais tempo juntos", ela respondeu, sacudindo a varinha outra vez.

"Não podemos", lamentei, "ainda estou no quarto ano."

"Ah, é", ela disse distraída, e distraída largou a varinha, e distraída aproximou o rosto do meu, tocou o nariz, depois a bochecha, depois encostou os lábios.

Foi tão devagar. A única coisa que ela fazia devagar era me beijar. Não acontecia sempre. Mas, para ela, era perfeitamente normal que raramente me beijasse. Sempre eu que me aproximava, eu que envolvia seu rosto nas mãos. E ela retribuía devagar, sempre muito devagar.

Ou talvez eu que sempre sentisse o tempo passar diferente.

Ela tocou, roçou o pulso fino no meu rosto.

É preciso entender o que eu e ela éramos, mas você não entenderá e portanto vai achar esse acúmulo de linhas um grande desperdício. Posso amontoar generalidades. Que fomos criados juntos, que eu completava seus pensamentos, que obedecer aos seus desejos era como uma segunda natureza, que ela tinha mil crenças e podia me convencer a seguir todas elas, que foi o que conheci por família. Que o que eu sentia não era amor, era uma bizarrice à parte. Que eu preferia ser feliz a vê-la feliz – porque com isso eu a veria sempre. Ela e sua voz estridente.

Mas isso não explica, assim como dizer que no pôr-do-sol as cores se misturam no céu não explica.

E naquele dia eu segurei o seu pulso e deixei que ela se pressionasse contra mim. Abriu os lábios e ela tinha gosto de açúcar. Gosto mesmo, não era só a doçura. Foi a única que beijei na vida, mas sempre soube que ninguém mais teria gosto de açúcar. Ela apertou meus dedos entre os dela e, ao se afastar, disse assim, eu nunca esqueci:

"Acho que nós vamos nos casar."

Ela não disse feliz. Algo que sempre foi engraçado nela. Era uma constatação que ela dizia alegre, mas não _feliz_. Eu nunca duvidei disso. Ela podia até querer que eu fosse seu esposo, mas nunca _escolheu_ isso.

Passou a língua sobre os lábios mais vermelhos do que nunca e ficou na minha cabeça. Sempre que eu piscava os olhos, me esquecia da cor da boca. Precisava continuar olhando e olhando enquanto as palavras martelavam na minha cabeça... _acho que nós vamos nos casar_.

Precisei beijar os lábios dela outra vez. Mais açúcar. Eu odiava açúcar, mas o dela era diferente. Não sei se "menos doce" é a expressão. Era o dela, o da minha Black, e, quando voltei para Hogwarts meses mais tarde, tudo que queria era voltar a beijá-la, a encostar em seu rosto e pulsos finos.

O Natal era uma data abençoada de verdade.

Agora se entende o branco e o vermelho – ela e o gosto. Talvez se entenda o preto – ela e o que sentia. Eu sempre soube tudo que se passava pela cabeça dela, tudo em que depositava fé, tudo o que amava. Mas nunca a entendi. Sempre fui muito fraco para discordar e mais fraco ainda para achar que estava certa. Minha Black e seus repúdios. As pessoas sem magia. Quem as defendesse. Ela tinha diversas razões lógicas para detestá-las. E eu a escutar. Alto demais, longo demais. Era uma das outras coisas que não posso explicar em lugar algum. Nem se colocasse numa Penseira. Como a gente explica estar do lado de alguém e ficar feliz em saber que aquele diálogo é na verdade composto por um monólogo?

Ela falava para mim e por mim. Eu não precisava dizer nada. A minha Black sempre, sempre pronunciava o que eu não tinha que pensar. Era bom. Eu queria de todo o coração que tivesse durado pra sempre. Que mais tarde ela não tivesse me odiado.

Talvez ela nem odeie, como não amou.

Mas na época de que falo nada disso existia ainda. Nós estávamos lá e juntos. E, depois de tortuosos meses longe e mágicos momentos perto, finalmente eu podia ouvir a voz dela o tempo inteiro e tocá-la sempre que quisesse.

Acho que fica bastante claro que a parte preferida dela em nosso relacionamento era que eu sempre, sempre a escutaria.

E ela não ficou surpresa quando, no caminho para minha casa, interrompi o que ela falava para dizer:

"Eu acho que está na hora de nos casarmos."

Ela parou. Sorriu. Ficava tão mais bonita sorrindo. As maçãs do rosto salientes. A boca também ficava mais vermelha. Eu gostava de vê-la sorrir, mas quase nunca acontecia. Não estava feliz. Mas ela gostou.

E, depois de dizer o "concordo" mais suave de sua vida, me beijou pela segunda vez. Coloquei a aliança de ouro em um de seus dedos finos.

_Black_, estava desenhado em cima.

Para a minha.

Desnecessário dizer que ela nunca foi minha e que eu nunca a chamaria assim em voz alta. Não, ela não ia gostar. Eu podia não falar muito, mas sabia ouvi-la, e sabia que ela não gostaria. Quando ela colocou a outra aliança no meu dedo, foi como se a idéia toda tivesse sido dela. Tudo o que eu fazia e faço era idéia dela. A nossa casa. Nossas coisas. Nossas conversas. Sempre se soube que casaríamos e meu pai, ao me buscar em Hogwarts no último dia de aulas, nem se preocupou em dar explicações. Apenas me deu a caixinha com as duas jóias.

Gosto de açúcar e boca de cor de sangue seco. Muito mimada e muito infantil. Mania de luzes e muito volume. A minha Black, e a minha esposa.

Não desenvolvo nossas conversas nem nossas vidas juntos. Não havia. Há uma série de situações, é claro. Talvez elas pincelem melhor.

Sua escolha de vestido de casamento. Decidiu que seria diferente dos outros. Que o tecido seria fino e preto. Que seria bordado em ouro. "Como as alianças", explicou. Perfeccionista, a minha esposa. Examinou a lista de convidados uma, duas, todas as vezes que pôde. Ninguém com o menor contato que fosse com um sangue-ruim poderia entrar em seu casamento. Eu não saberia dizer ao certo como ficava naquele vestido. Linda, é claro. A mais linda de todas. Mas não traduz.

Ela tinha o cabelo crespo, preto, a moldura suave do rosto, tinha os olhos azuis, tinha a pele em tom de creme, com um sol que não havia no Reino Unido. Da boca vermelha, já falei. Diversas coisas genéricas. Ilíaco saltado, omoplata e clavícula salientes, sinais ao longo do corpo. Seja como for que você está imaginando, não é isso. Ninguém a olharia duas vezes, ninguém a não ser eu.

Outra arranhada de grafite: nossos pais nos deram Grimmauld Place, número 12. E ela deu a idéia da tapeçaria. Movia a varinha longamente, ordenando as fitas e as linhas a se encontrarem. Ia escrevendo os nomes de memória. Sirius Phineas Ursula Elladora Sirius Hester Cygnus Violetta Belvina Herbert. Bordava as datas em preto. Eu a desenho mentalmente mas, assim como não me lembro da cor dos lábios depois de fechar os olhos, não me vejo junto a ela. Eu estava lá, sentado, observando, sempre observando, seguindo o som da voz dela. Ela gostava que eu estivesse lá. E não tardou a terminar.

"O próximo nome vai ser um filho nosso."

"Não se Lucretia for mais rápida."

Mas como me fazer entender sobre aquela conversa? Ela não existiu, foi em algum limbo, _a minha Black_ nunca falava com suavidade, só quando aceitou que casássemos. Também não era amorosa, nem nos momentos chamados de amor. Uma série de movimentos pode ser descrita. Literatos menos capacitados do que eu as montam, peça por peça, desde os primórdios. Mas foi algo diferente. Eles reproduzem cenas de ficção para que sejam reais; mas, quando _ela_ sentou-se sobre mim e passou as pernas ao redor do meu corpo, passou a ser uma realidade que tentava parecer ficção.

Entender que ela me fez deitar sobre o acolchoado com delicadeza (ela!), qualquer um entenderia. Mas ela... se você não pode pintar o núcleo da imagem, quem pode entendê-la? Bastou uma dúzia de leves toques e ela não usava mais saia e a boca vermelha tremia. Os lábios tremidos de Walburga. Com a imagem de seu rosto, até seu nome ganha mais graça. Ela se manteve sobre mim enquanto eu a despia. Botão e linha, botão e linha. Tocá-la sempre fora a melhor parte de todos os dias, mas agora era diferente. Ela não apenas queria. Era algo acima. Pela primeira vez, estávamos quites.

Tinha os pêlos finos eriçados, eu nunca a vi tão claramente. Ia perdendo a cor, até ficar toda em cinza. Quase prata. Eu geralmente tremia de frio. Mas ela não desencostava. Não era carícia. Ela deixou-se descer, tornou a subir, tornou a descer, e em algum ponto entre me permitir tocar de leve seus seios com os lábios e passar as longas unhas pelas minhas costas, eu podia ouvir seu coração bater.

Beijei o pescoço, senti a pulsação da jugular externa, da carótida, da aorta, de toda e qualquer parte de seu corpo que tivesse sangue. Nunca soube muitos deles. A voz grave. Quando ela tinha a voz grave? Eu mordi a parte inferior de seus lábios, apertei sua cintura, segurei seus braços, senti-a pressionar mais e mais suas coxas na minha volta e seu atrito.

Os franceses tinham um belo nome para o mais curto dos instantes: _la petit mort_.

Nunca mais estivemos, de todo, no mesmo lugar e ao mesmo tempo. Em alguns minutos, principalmente nos últimos instantes, frações imprecisas de segundo, eu entendi que ela e eu éramos iguais. De um jeito que nenhum de nós entenderia, que não nos fora ensinado.

Mas a história da pureza de sangue fazia sentido e, naquele dia, quando ela me pressionou mais forte uma última vez, ela foi feliz – eu sabia – pela última vez.

Mas eu não me importava. Éramos um do outro, tínhamos sido desde sempre. Não só a minha Black.

Não posso desenhar quaisquer nascimentos. Nossos filhos não podiam defini-la. Ter sido mãe não a mudou, ela teria ficado assim sozinha. Fanática. Explosiva. E, aos poucos, foi parando de falar comigo. Falar daquele jeito de falar, falar para si mesma enquanto se via espelhada nos meus olhos.

Foi assim. Súbito. Eu a tive de todas as melhores formas que podiam existir e ela se desfez. Ninguém entende o termo "sentir a falta" até ver isso acontecer. Ela e seus gritos, seus estouros, seus momentos de alegria. Ela se desfez. O gosto de açúcar de sua boca se tornou amargo – de forma literal.

Não descrevo a vida de Walburga Black Black. Descrevo a vida de qualquer um de nossa família, de nosso sangue. Foi só começar o primeiro entrelaço e a doença se espalhou. Observo que aconteça a todos. A querida Lucretia, a suicida. Só eu e minha Black sabíamos disto e ocultamos o fato para não termos de queimar o nome dela das tapeçarias. Mas Lucretia se suicidou, sei disso como sei a cor dos olhos de minha esposa. Alphard se deixou morrer. A viagem da qual nunca voltou, só a carta do consorte. Que jamais recebeu herança. Meu filho mais velho recebeu e minha esposa talvez tenha encontrado prazer em puni-los ambos. Todos foram se desenlaçando e, fosse Regulus o sucesso que fosse, logo seríamos nós três. Ninguém dura muito. Nós temos coisas demais.

Não é só sobre minha esposa. É sempre sobre todos nós. Só a escolho pelo alcance, pela quantidade de formas. Pela variedade de exemplos. A mãe que abominava os filhos. Exemplares também, os dois. Gosto de pensar que quem afligiu e perturbou minha esposa a vida inteira fui eu. Nós nos criamos juntos. Se eu sou o que sou – nulidade – é porque ela foi o que foi – tudo.

No fundo tínhamos a mesma origem. Não em termos de criação, mas de existência. Minha minha minha minha minha Black. Sempre tão detalhista e extremada. A minha coleção de preconceitos.

Quando a olho – minha esposa já tem seus cinqüenta e quatro anos, talvez mais – não consigo enxergar marcas, expressões, as impressões dela. Eu a vejo sempre com os olhos de seu "Concordo". Mesmo que não nos toquemos ou falemos há mais tempo do que posso registrar. Talvez desde que Sirius se foi. Ou Regulus que fugiu? Eu ainda a vejo enfeitiçando pratos para que flutuem. É engraçado que se morra tão cedo nessa família e ainda assim tantas coisas entre nós durem para sempre. Minha jovem prima é a principal delas.

Uma gama de coisas que eu sei que estão nela, mas nenhum de nós fala em voz alta.

Se eu pudesse escolher alguém, seria Ela.

* * *

**N/A: **A história foi inspirada em _Sisters of Mercy_, do adorável Leonard Cohen. É inclusive o trecho que abre aqui.  
Dedicada à Bel e à Beli, os melhores exemplos com a letra I, e tão encantadas pela família Black quanto eu.  
E, muito importante, preciso agradecer a Mary Sullivan por ler e opinar (e por compartilhar de certas opiniões indizíveis), a Shibbo por se preocupar (e por ser um gênio), a Nika por ter betado a cena "NC" (e por entender a minha grifice hahaha) e ao namorado, por ter corrigido os errinhos de digitação e dado uns toques (e por tudo).

Esta coisinha está concorrendo ao I Challenge Família Black no 6V. Oh god. Cruzemos os dedinhos!


End file.
